The overall goal of the measurement core is to bring state-of-the-art methods for data gathering and data analysis to bear on the issues encountered in conducting cross-cultural research in aging minority populations, specifically in aging research in the African American and English- and Spanish-speaking Latino populations. The specific aims of the core are: Aim 1: To provide technical support in study design and statistical analysis for Center projects. Aim 2: To assist Center projects in the development of culturally appropriate and psychometrically sound survey instruments for the measurement of health and health care constructs and in the evaluation of instruments for readability, reliability, validity and psychometric equivalence among racial/ethnic and English- and Spanish- speaking elderly subgroups. Aim 3: To promote the application of advanced analytical methods to minority aging research investigators linked to the Center. Aim 4: To identify, develop and evaluate approaches for maximizing participation by older Latinos and African Americans in research, including those who are Spanish-speaking and those with low literacy ability. Aim 5: To identify and make available to Center projects culturally and age appropriate English and Spanish language survey instruments for the measurement of health care and health-related concepts among minority elders. The overall goal and specific aims of the measurement core will be accomplished through the provision of expert consultation in research design, variable selection, statistical modeling, psychometric analysis, and educational and dissemination activities including: seminars, methods-related educational materials and Internet access to experts and relevant instruments. The measurement core faculty constitutes a diverse group of internationally-recognized methodological experts in minority and aging research from UCLA, Drew University and RAND.